


Breed and Breakfast

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Magic, Other, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rhajat has a problem. She wants to have a baby with her wife Corrin, but Corrin doesn't have a peni--woah, now she does! It's amazing what you can do with magic, with or without permission! Time to get down to making a baby!





	Breed and Breakfast

Breed and Breakfast  
-By Drace Domino

Corrin should’ve known better. Rhajat wasn’t exactly the type of woman to bring her wife breakfast in bed, at least not without some sort of ulterior motive. Though she adored the witch with all her heart Rhajat was hardly what one would consider a traditional romantic, and Corrin had long since come to terms with that fact. It was still a storybook love to be sure, but perhaps a few chapters deeper than most stories went. It was that knowledge that sat in Corrin’s mind as she stared down at her naked lap, looking squarely at the brand new appendage that was pointing up at her.

“...Rhajat. My love.” Corrin spoke calmly, slowly, and with a fair amount of patience. She could tell by the look in her wife’s eyes as Rhajat knelt on the edge of the bed that the witch was enjoying the moment, her hands clasped together just underneath a wide, joyful smile. Rhajat’s grin had a tendency to be eerie more than playful, and though Corrin was usually more accepting of it than most, in the heat of the moment she could see why others would be put off by it. Simply put, her wife was creepy sometimes. Passionate for sure, undeniably sexy, but creepy. Corrin took a slow, deep breath, and pointed at the newfound member sticking up from her lap. “...why do I have a...this?”

“Because my potion worked, my love! Heh...ehehe…” Rhajat merely giggled to herself, gesturing to the nearby tray of breakfast. A half-eaten grapefruit, a tall glass of juice, and a few strips of bacon that had been well-nibbled by her wife. It was enough to let the magic take effect, and while her naked bride had enjoyed her morning meal her body had started to shift. Now that thick length sprouted up beyond the edge of the covers, and Rhajat couldn’t help but gaze at it with profound satisfaction and happiness. “I was afraid you wouldn’t eat it if I told you what was in it…”

“That’s a distinct possibility, Rhajat.” Corrin responded again, still in a very patient tone. Her hands moved out to take ahold of the witch’s, fingers interlocking as she pulled her hands near. The bed was still warm from their shared presence all through the night, though it looked as if Rhajat had been up for some time. Dressed in her traditional revealing attire and perched casually at the corner of the bed, Corrin couldn’t resist the fact that her wife looked as stunning as ever. The fact that her member was standing straight up was testament to that fact, even though she was new to its usage. She slowly brought Rhajat’s hands up to her lips and kissed each one in fond adoration, and when she spoke again her voice was even and steady. There was a rule in the bedroom between the two: raised voices were for sex only, and both women always adhered to it. “My dearest love, perhaps you could...help me catch up. Will you do that for me?”

“Oh, I’d do anything for you!” Rhajat was quick to respond, grinning and curling closer on the bed. She pulled her knees underneath her and shifted forward, bending in such a way that she showed a long, lingering gaze of her cleavage to Corrin. The silver-haired girl forced herself away from that plump distraction; however, and forced her eyes to her wife’s.

“Good. Last night we had dinner, we played a few rounds of chess. We drank some wine while I read to you from one of my novels-”

“Oh, it was so romantic, my precious treat.” Rhajat swooned at the memory, sighing with her shoulders rising and falling dramatically. “Laying with my head in your lap, listening to your melodic voice…! I could’ve died happy...I still could, if you wished it, my love!”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary-” Corrin patted her lover’s hands, and continued. “After that we had sex.” A pause. “Several times.” Another short pause. “...and then we took a half hour nap and had sex three more times. After that we went to sleep, and...then I woke up.”

“Yes, and?”

“...I woke up with a penis.”

“Oh!” Rhajat giggled, and leaned in to kiss the bridge of her wife’s nose. “You mentioned how you wished for us to have children one day, my light in the darkness. So I woke up early, crafted a spell, and dosed your breakfast!” She beamed with a tremendous pride, practically glowing with a wide smile spread over her face. “Now, you may breed me!”

Corrin just sat there, still holding her wife’s hands while she processed it all. In a very roundabout, “Rhajat” sort of way, it made sense. The pair had been discussing raising children together, though the fact that they were two women had posed certain difficulties along that path. Adoption was always an option, though at the time Corrin had lamented the fact that neither of them would pass on their bloodline in appropriate fashion. When one chose a lover as unique and talented as Rhajat unexpected things were sure to happen, and one such unexpected thing was still stiff in between Corrin’s legs. For a moment the woman bit down on her bottom lip, and she let one hand leave Rhajat’s so she could fidget slightly with her hair, tucking a few locks behind an ear. When she gazed back at Rhajat it was clear how much the gesture meant to the witch, that just like with all things in their relationship, she went into it with her entire heart and passion. Rhajat was..not a woman that loved lightly, nor was she one to give her passions a mere fraction of her attention.

What else could Corrin say? The silver haired woman practically melted as she realized the weight of her wife’s actions, not to mention the fond, adoring gaze within her dark eyes. The same hand that had just tended to Corrin’s hair moved forward to caress Rhajat’s cheek, and she did so with a sweet voice rising into the room to pierce the silence with a tiny whisper.

“...now, I may breed you.” She repeated Rhajat’s words, and a clear sign of arousal and love rushed through the witch. Without another word she leaned in close, pulling the witch into her arms and drawing her near her own naked body. She couldn’t help it; if Rhajat was as crazy as some of the others claimed, then she was just as guilty. 

Rhajat’s craziness was just the sort that made Corrin love her all the more.

\---

Corrin only had her newfound member for a few minutes, but already she was starting to see the benefits. Part of the reason for that was the smooth fingers of her wife wrapped around that length, squeezing and gently jerking it while the two women pressed in close together. Corrin was still naked from the last night’s marathon session with her lover, and while Rhajat was dressed for the day “dressed” was perhaps a bit of an exaggeration for her typical outfit. The smooth press of their bare stomachs was still there to send shivers across Corrin’s flesh, and their legs were soon rubbing back and forth across each other, teasing along the other’s body in ways that had been well rehearsed by the pair by now. Through it all Rhajat continued to fondle her lover’s brand new length, and they kissed...deep and passionately, and in a way that was unique all to them.

Back before they were married, Corrin and Rhajat would often sneak off together to have a bit of fun. Whether it was in the woods while the army was at camp, or some secluded part of whatever base they were currently invading, the two always managed to find some private time to enjoy some naughty intimacy. And when anyone would catch them, one thought would instantly enter their minds: kissing didn’t work like that. At least not how they did it.

Indeed, the two women kissing one another made for a bit of a strange sight. Not because of their genders; of course, but the fact that Rhajat, as she did with so many things in life, kissed in her own way and simply expected her lover to go along with it. As their mouths drew in close Rhajat would simply let her tongue stretch forward and lick across the other woman’s lips; closing about her cheeks and her chin and making sure every inch of Corrin’s face below the line of her nose was wet. Rhajat’s eyes would close while she did it and she leaned in as if she’d be delivering just another simple kiss, but every time with perfect certainty she would give Corrin her own special, very signature smooch. Wet, messy, even sloppy...but damned if Corrin didn’t enjoy it. Nobody could doubt the passion of a witch that was ready to lick her lover’s face raw within the simple act of making out, and Corrin was quite happy to join Rhajat in that madness. She did that very thing that morning, holding her lover’s body near and stretching her own tongue forward, kissing her just as Rhajat had taught.

“Mmmph...ssslmmmp…” Wet noises escaped the back of the witch’s throat as she continued, and her hips rocked forward to show she was already getting deeply excited. As she continued to further toy with Corrin’s member she caught the other girl’s tongue with her own, entwining them deeply and forcing it into a wrestling match. For a brief flicker their lips pressed together and nearly resembled a traditional kiss between two wives, though when it concluded Rhajat was once more trailing her tongue across her lover’s cheeks and lips, marking her with spit and drool and the slobber of a horny witch. Her wet whisper was filled with desire, and came complete with a soft tug on the gift she had given her wife. “I can’t wait...sllllllrp….can’t wait to carry your brood…”

“Child, Rhajat.” Corrin whispered, her cheeks blushing underneath the glaze of Rhajat’s spit. “For humans, it’s called a child.”

“...we are no mere humans, bride of mine, heh...hehehe…”

“...all right, point.”

Corrin merely beamed in delight, and returned the kiss back to her arcane and mysterious bride. From the very first time Rhajat had kissed her, Corrin had been addicted to the witch’s wet style, and she returned it with equal fervor. Licking, slurping, and occasionally pressing their lips together to share something a bit more traditional, she savored every instant the two could experience that messy joy. As they continued to share that passion Corrin’s hands slipped around Rhajat’s back, teasing at the threads of her wife’s clothes to remove what little barrier they provided to her naked form. Thread by thread the clothes of the mysterious woman became undone, cast away from the bed to land on the floor and be ignored for the next few others. Once the witch’s breasts were freed Corrin swept her hands towards them, squeezing them firmly and teasing her tongue at the underside of Rhajat’s chin while she whispered. Her voice had risen in desire by then; her member throbbing within Rhajat’s grip and a clear, hungry breath escaping from her throat.

“Prepare to receive me, my love.” She half-cooed, half-threatened the other girl. “Since you’re the one that gave me this...thing, I see no reason to be gentle on you with it.” The quiver that ran through Rhajat’s body carried into her aroused voice, and she drug nails down Corrin’s shoulders as she gave a horny groan of response.

“Claim me, you lusty creature.” She offered with a wicked giggle, and even let her teeth sink in against the edge of Corrin’s shoulder. “Fill me with your foul seed, and make me the mother of your dark progeny…”

Only Rhajat could make such words sound not just sexy, but downright romantic. It was all part of why Corrin loved her so desperately.

 

True to her word, Corrin wasn’t playing on being particularly gentle with her wife that morning. After all, there had to be some sort of reprisal for effectively dosing her with a newfound member that may or may not be temporary, and there was no better punishment than to put the witch on the receiving end of every powerful thrust. After a few more seconds of kissing with that same wet hunger Corrin finally claimed her wife harder into her arms only so she could spin her, laying the witch flat against the bed and taking the moment to seize control. With her hands scooping underneath Rhajat’s knees she allowed her new length to slap against her belly, resting just above the slender, shaved valley that she was so experienced with.

In the past, the two had used toys similar to this. Corrin knew what it was like to be on the giving and receiving end of such devices, and some of them were just a few feet away resting in the nearby nightstand. Surely, the mechanics of this one wouldn’t be too different, and Corrin grinned as she pushed herself forward, lining the tip up against Rhajat’s entrance. Sure enough the witch responded just as she did when the item pressed against her was made of that soft rubber; she writhed and she squirmed in heady anticipation. She was a dark and mysterious beauty that responded well to temptation and to teasing, and as Corrin rubbed the tip of her member across Rhajat’s slickened entrance she managed to breathe out in an aroused whisper.

“Beg for it, pet…” She whispered, licking her lips of the still-damp marks of drool left across them. She pushed barely a half an inch inside, with many, many more left to go. Even that tiny taste was enough to make Rhajat’s body tense up, her toes curling and her breath sucked in deep as she prepared for the moment of impact. “Beg for your wife’s...your wife’s...cock.”

Sure, it sounded a little strange rolling off her tongue like that, but she imagined she’d get used to it.

“Please...please, lover…” Rhajat did exactly as she was told without hesitation, and she drew her smoldering gaze up to Corrin. While she looked at her with a pleading gaze she moved her hands across her body, squeezing those full and glorious breasts and even twisting her own nipples for Corrin’s viewing pleasure. Her legs rose and she draped her knees about Corrin’s shoulders to hook herself into place, and as she continued to fondle herself that throaty voice quivered forward with the beggings of a lewd woman desperate for impact. “I’ve wanted you to gain this flesh for so long...to soil me with it, like no one ever has. Plunge into me deep, penetrate me to my core...stare into my eyes as you mark me forever as your property…”

Corrin smirked, and to reward Rhajat for her begging she offered her another inch. She could feel the tip of her new length getting squeezed already, and Rhajat being the naughty girl that she was tried to claim even more inside of her by rolling her hips forward. Corrin put a swift end to that, pressing her palms flat against the other woman’s tummy and holding her sternly in place, making her wait for cock to be delivered to her. Rhajat, realizing that she was still being kept in check, magnified her efforts and mewled out in another desperate voice.

“Please!” She whimpered, and squeezed her breasts deep and hard, letting her fingers leave imprints of red across the sides of them once they were finally released. “Together we will host the most powerful offspring the world has ever known! I will be the host vessel for a creature capable of saving or destroying countries of a very whim, I...I…” For a moment, the witch’s grandstanding and her natural tendency to exaggerate faltered, and she gazed up at her wife with a pleading look in her eyes. “...I want you inside of me, Corrin...please...I’ve waited so long for this…”

In all fairness, Rhajat deserved to be teased for what she had done. She deserved for Corrin to keep her on edge all morning, and only deliver her the requested “seeding” when she had made up for her presumption. Corrin was always a bit of a soft touch for the witch in question; however, and that morning was no different. As soon as she saw Rhajat’s pleading gaze, heard her voice tremble with the faintest hint of emotion, the other woman simply couldn’t resist.

“...I love you so much, dearest.” Corrin conceded with a smile, and as she eased herself inside she lowered her mouth for another wet, sloppy, and thrilling kiss. The inches pressed into the other woman’s slit with ease; pushing past any minor resistance only to be gripped and clenched about with the warm, wet embrace that her lover offered. By the time her and Rhajat’s tongues were battling once more across their lips, the witch’s entrance had fully claimed Corrin’s length down to the very hilt. All of those considerable inches had found a perfect place to nestle and hide within the woman’s deep valley, and the two were joined in a fashion that would’ve been impossible before. And it was there, within that moment of intimacy and impact, that Corrin whispered against her wife’s eagerly wet kisses. “...and I’m going to fuck you with every ounce of fury a ‘host vessel’ like you deserves.”

Let it never be said that Corrin didn’t know what her wife liked to hear. Rhajat practically howled as Corrin started to thrust into her, pulling back only to slam her member into the witch’s depths once more. Rhajat groaned and dug her nails against Corrin’s back as the sudden series of slams came to her, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room within their first few seconds of impact. The warmth and the wetness of that tight and tender valley was like nothing Corrin had ever experienced, and she was simply stunned at how much better it felt on her newfound cock than it ever had on her fingers or her tongue. Was this what having this new member felt like? She might not even care if it was permanent, if that was the case.

Rhajat was moaning in a mad delight as her entrance was claimed, her breasts bouncing every time she was thrust into and her head rolling back as she savored the pleasure. If there was any doubt in her mind that slipping her wife that potion was a mistake, it was thoroughly drilled out of her by the hungry thrusts coming from Corrin’s waist. The pleasure was more intense than any toy they had ever enjoyed, and it was enhanced even further by the knowledge of what it was for. Soon Rhajat had even found Corrin’s hands with her own, guiding them down to her stomach and pressing them flat against her belly. While Corrin continued to thrust into her Rhajat hissed through her teeth, holding those hands perfectly in place while she spoke in a hungry voice.

“Fill me, wife…” She begged, and did her best to tighten her walls. “Breed...breed me...give me your child…”

The arousal that ran through Corrin upon hearing those words only encouraged her to push forward, and she nodded with a determined look. So many people in the army didn’t understand the love that grew between herself and Rhajat, nor did they need to. There was something in the silver haired hero that enjoyed the darker parts of Rhajat’s eccentricities, that savored the fact that her wife was offbeat and strange and just the tiniest bit twisted. It was that part of Corrin that pushed her forward now, begged to use her wife as a broodmare for their future family. Her hands tightened against her lover’s belly and she let her thumbs caress up and down across that currently flat slope, envisioning what it would look like when Rhajat was properly bred with child.

“...the first of many.” She found herself promising with a dark and hungry tone, licking her lips once more before dashing in to claim another kiss. Breeding Rhajat just once wouldn’t be nearly enough! Why have such a willing woman ready to be seeded when they stopped at one? Why limit their family in such a fashion? That morning was the first step for their future, and it would all begin with the early breeding of a profane arcanist by her silver haired hero. As Corrin thrust into Rhajat faster and faster both women could feel their bodies responding in kind; shivering and gasping and growing goosebumps from the sensations rushing over them. Their shared moments were close, they could both read as much, but neither woman could vocalize it since a proper, traditional kiss had overtaken them.

Their tongues wrestled fondly when their first set of orgasms came, with Corrin’s member spasming and releasing a sudden burst of cream into Rhajat’s shivering slit. The witch whimpered into the kiss as she was struck with a powerful orgasm, and the more that Corrin emptied her cream the longer and longer it continued. Soon the two were left gasping, their kiss pulling away as they savored the sensation of sticky beads of white slipping out of Rhajat’s slit; drooling down her rear to the bed below. Corrin, the first to speak, put a gentle kiss on her wife’s forehead before shaking her head and offering another soft whisper.

“Rhajat, my love…” She began, as if she were about to make a romantic promise. “...don’t get comfortable, dearest. I don’t plan on stopping until this curse you put on me wears off.”

The sudden, eager giggling from Rhajat told Corrin all she needed to know, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t an infectious laughter.

 

It wasn’t the only time that morning that Corrin would release inside of her wife, that much was certain. No sooner did she pull out of Rhajat’s slit did the silver haired hero twist about on top of her, moving into a position that was familiar to them from as recently as that previous night. As she straddled Rhajat’s face and allowed her member to reach the witch’s lips, Corrin dropped her own head between the witch’s thighs, letting her lips move to the other woman’s nethers with a building hunger. She delighted in drinking her own fresh made cream from her wife’s slit just as she savored the suckling fondness she was receiving from Rhajat, and the two remained in that position for a few long moments as they recovered from their first moment of true penetration. It would be a full day of exploration for the two of them; that much was already certain, and neither one was in any particular hurry. As Corrin scooped out fingers covered in cum from Rhajat’s slit and slurped them down with a smile Rhajat tested her own skills at handling her lover’s member with her mouth, seeing just how far and deep she could escort it down her throat. The two women had a whole new body part to enjoy between the two of them, and it was not only a cause for exploration but one of pure celebration.

It wasn’t long before Corrin was ready to go once more, and it began a steady loop of passion between them. When she was ready for more Corrin positioned Rhajat on her hands and knees, and once more she made the witch beg for her newfound cock before planting it deep inside of her from behind. She pulled at Rhajat’s hair, slapped across her wonderfully flawless rear, and once more made sure to unload herself into the witch’s fertile entrance. Again they took the time to savor the moment, to kiss and lick at each other’s lips in their own unique way, and once more to service each other with their mouths as they rested from the most recent encounter. It was a method they would repeat well into the morning and even into the afternoon, with the two loving wives making sure they explored every position, every possibility, and every way that they could enjoy the newest addition to their bedroom.

By the very end of that thrilling morning Corrin had learned that her member was indeed a temporary condition, but one that could also be brought back between them with simply drinking a potion. The excitement that ran through her when she discovered as much was immense, and led into one final session of vigorous lovemaking until their bodies finally gave out. When all was said and done the sheets were messed and tangled, the bedroom carried the heavy scent of their joined lust, and they were absolutely confident that Rhajat had been properly and thoroughly seeded, just as they had desired.

It was several long months later that the proof of that breeding was visible for all to see, with the witch’s belly round and full and clearly carrying offspring. Despite her pregnant state Rhajat hadn’t stopped wearing that revealing outfit of hers, and in fact she even delighted at how her wife Corrin would gaze upon her swollen body with the same deeply lusty eyes. Just because she was carrying twins didn’t mean that the passion in their marriage had to end, after all!

“...you’ve never been sexier…” Corrin purred, squeezing against her bride from behind. It was mid afternoon as Rhajat was busy at “work,” namely brewing up another potion for their enjoyment later that evening. As Corrin squeezed against her bride from behind she made sure to pay close attention to every curve; teasing her sensitive and swollen breasts and letting her fingers dance around the full, round curve of her pregnant belly. A hungry growl escaped the back of Corrin’s throat as she squeezed against her bride even further, sliding hands down to tease the outside of Rhajat’s thighs. “...I can’t wait for tonight, love. I’m going to fuck you as hard as I did that first night...and you’re going to be a good broodmare for me again, aren’t you?”

“I am always your very best personal slut.” Rhajat mused with a smirk, and gazed over her shoulder at the other woman. With a playful laugh rising from her throat she turned back to her cauldron, slowly twisting a spoon in the mix that would yield a fresh new cock for them to enjoy. “It’s good that I’m well versed with your distractions, my loveliest. Otherwise I might make a mistake...end up giving you two of them instead.” Corrin merely blushed tremendously at the idea, and squeezed her pregnant wife a little tighter from behind.

“You...You can do that?” She asked curiously, and nibbled the bottom of her lip. She peeked over the edge of Rhajat’s shoulder to gaze into the mixture, as if the answers laid there waiting for her. While she did so her hands once more passed up across Rhajat’s breasts, squeezing them in a slow and gentle embrace. “I mean...two of them? Could that be possible?”

“My dearest bride of darkness and beauty…” Rhajat practically cooed, and leaned back to give her beloved Corrin’s lips a long, wet, affectionate lick. “There is nothing my love for you could not make possible.” A brief pause, as that slow and creepy smile spread across her features. “...with a little dark magic in the mix, of course.”

Corrin merely whimpered, and leaned in close to seal the kiss against her wife’s lips. By evening she’d be claiming her again, fucking the pregnant witch within the confines of their bed. She didn’t care what the witch ended up brewing up; by now she had learned to put her pleasure firmly within Rhajat’s hands. She would always be rewarded for doing so, whether it was in physical delight, success, or soon to be offspring.

Never had she imagined being so happy, no matter how crazy the two of them were.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Follow me on tumblr if you like my work.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
